crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxwell Was Here
First of all I am really happy that after 3 months of keeping this to myself, I can finally tell you my story. This story is absolutely REAL no matter what you think. How It All Started So on March 14, 2013, I was searching the internet for cool mods for games. So after 2 hours of searching, I found a portal gun mod for the original Super Mario Bros game, I downloaded the file. I then thought to myself that I should go ahead and download the game. So, I searched Google for the original Super Mario Bros game and with my luck, there it was, the first link was exactly what I was looking for, or so I thought. The website's name was ImmerUhren.org. When i clicked on the link, there was only one thing written on the screen, "Download". So, I clicked what was on the screen and it immediately started the download. When the download was finished (about 15 seconds later) I decided to go to bed. When I woke up I came to my computer and started to load up the game. When I loaded the game up, I noticed something was off, there was only a 1 player option. I wanted to put the Mod on the game, so, when I pasted the files onto my game, I had an error message stating "Sie haben einen fatalen Fehler gemacht" I didn't know what the heck that meant so I just started the game and ignored the fact that I couldn't use the mod. I started the game on 1 player mode and to my surprise, I did have the portal gun mod. I was pretty happy that it actually did work. So, I began playing the game. Everything seemed normal at first, Jumping into pipes, killing goombas and koopas, all the mushrooms were in the correct spots, but when I came to the end of the first level, something wasn't right. I was at the flagpole (the finish line.) , and I attempted to jump on at the top to get 5000 points. I missed. But this was no ordinary miss, I actually MISSED the WHOLE flagpole. I went passed it and there was something that caught my eye, a warpzone. There were three pipes to world 8 world 7 and world 6. But there was also another thing that just about made me fall out of my computer chair. It said in all caps HELL and pointed down a small hole in the ground. I was a little too scared to go down that hole so I tried to go down the world 8 pipe. It didn't work. After this, I tried going down the world 7 Pipe. It also didn't work. I finally tried the world 6 pipe. IT DIDN'T WORK. I was terrified at this moment. I was forced to enter that small hole labeled HELL. I entered the hole and a pop up message appeared on my computer it stated, "Sie haben einen fatalen Fehler gemacht" I really was curious to what this meant but still wanted to play. I appeared in the last level of the game but something was wrong, I had only 1 life and written across the wall in very realistic, like I cut myself and put it all over the screen stated, MAXWELL WAS HERE. I was absolutely terrified at this moment and just about crapped my pants. I was curious to what was ahead and I saw the enemy in just about every Mario game, Bowser. Bowser was just sitting there crying but the tears also looked real. Approached him and another pop up message stating, "Sie haben einen fatalen Fehler gemacht" At this moment I was very curious to what this meant so I went to Google Translate and Translated to English. What I saw next absolutely terrified me. This phrase was German for You have made a fatal mistake. I was really scared but my curiosity got the best of me and I continued with the game. On the game screen it said "Please Type in a name" So, just to be funny I typed in my cousin Stephen's name. And after this, I Pressed ENTER. I was then surprised to see that I had died but instead of saying the usual GAME OVER it said: "YOU LOSE" After this my computer shut off and I noticed that I had been playing for 14 HOURS. I then went to bed and My mom received a phone call from my Aunt. She cried out to my mom that my cousin Stephen has been murdered in his sleep. Several days passed since then and on the news it said that they have found the killer who killed Stephen. His name was Maxwell Müller. They showed on TV them asking questions to him alone in a small room and he looked straight towards one of the security cameras and said: "YOU LOSE" He then pulled out a gun and killed himself. Epilogue I tried to see if the website that i downloaded the link from was still there and to my surprise, it was taken down. I then pulled up Google Translate once again and translated the website name to English. It said ALWAYS WATCHES. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:TRUE STORY Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Vidya games Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Mario Category:File Extensions Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll